bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aaroniero Arruruerie
Category ? I think that we can consider him, as both Privaron Espada and Espada, right ? Mili-Cien :I don't think so. He was never (as far as we know) removed from the current Espada, so he never became a Privaron Espada. LapisScarab 21:23, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I don't recall seeing the unreleased Glotoneria as looking like the unreleased Nejibana. Can the author of this give a page reference? Daisekihan 15:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Akira Reference? Is it worth noting that his Ressuracion appears to be reference to the manga/anime movie Akira? His Zanpakuto in its unreleased state is a tentacle-like arm and he turns into a big fleshy blob upon releasing it. A tentacle arm and a blob-like form also appear in famous scenes from Akira. Greybob 20:36, 5 May 2009 I dont think so, it could just as easily resemble anything from other material. Bleach is original its easy to find similarities in other stuff you like if you look for them. It really has no bases. Salubri 02:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ok i basically cleared the page because this became a unnecessary argument involving to many people on a talk page mostly upset at disparaging words made about the series and its creator and it has nothing to do with your reference. In light of that the references made are supposed to do with something tangible and linked to the character. Such as a real life person whose name the characters name is based on or some fact in the series. While a tentacled blob can be found throughout Anime its not necessarily a reference to anything and unless otherwise stated in conformation, its just a coincidence and should not be stated as if it were a fact, which is all that should appear on a profile. Salubri 20:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, Salubri. I'm glad I'm not the only one who agrees with the obvious answer. ^.^ - HuecoMuffin 18:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved New Picture Should a picture of the true form of Aaroniero's sealed zanpakutou be included in the article? Every other Espada article has one, and the unique nature of his zanpakutou would make it a significant addition. In addition, some people still seem to have the impression Nejibana's sealed form is also that of Glotoneria (hence why I changed the description to its current state a while back). Unfortunately, I do not know how to do this myself - I suggest that somebody does this. Mohrpheus 19:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Weakness? In the trivia, it talks about his glass chamber being a specific weakness. Aaroniero got stabbed in the face with a shikai. Isn't that a weakness of all Arrancar and, heck, pretty much anything else? I'm not sure if the broken glass would be more than a temporary inconvenience without the face stabbing. ZeroSD 05:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It's the fact that the two heads are suspended in the liquid within the glass, breaking it is like decapitation. Ancient Chaos 05:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Possibly, but possibly someone could just pick them up and save him were it not for the stabbing. Decapitation works against others anyway, so it's not a particularly unique weakness. ZeroSD 06:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Picking them up won't really do anything when there is no body or fluid container left (when the glass breaks his released body essentially explodes). presumably the glass could be broken by any normal glass breaking method, resulting in death even if he were to hypothetically walk through a doorway that's slightly too small or tripping and falling on a rock. It's the extreme fragility of the material that makes it such a weakness. (I really hope that isn't as repetitive as it sounded in my mind) Ancient Chaos 06:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Personally, I lean toward agreeing with ZeroSD. If Wonderweiss being nude after being released by the hogyoku is anything to go by, then someone would have had to make the glass chamber and put the heads in there in the first place anyway. Plus, there's no indication that he would have died if his heads were simply out of the glass chamber, unless you can point to a specific chapter and/or episode where it is explicitly stated that any time apart from the chamber would result in his immediate death. Furthermore, being killed by being struck in the head is a "weakness" shared by both Shinigami and Espade. For example, Nnoitra comments that while being stabbed through the head by Kenpachi should have killed him, he only survived because he was stabbed through the hollow hole. Another example would be when Nemu thanked Uryu for sparing her father because he shot him in the chest, which he survived, rather than at the head, which would have killed him. This is not a weakness that is unique to Aaroniero. Twocents 06:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) " It's the extreme fragility of the material that makes it such a weakness. (I really hope that isn't as repetitive as it sounded in my mind)" Is it even that fragile/made of normal glass? It got hit by Rukia's best move point-blank. Both the fragility and that he'd die if it broke are speculation, which shouldn't be in the article. ZeroSD 16:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The head thing is a pretty good point. I mean, all it was was a container, it wasn't his actual head. Plus, the only reason both died because one got stabbed and becuase both were connected. Breaking the container wouldn't have killed him, because it really wasn't part of the body.--Moe1216 15:09, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Dub voice(s) Hasen't anyone figured out who voices him in the dub of 145 yet? Orochidayu 14:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Dave Mallow & Keith Silverstein Eliskuya2 13:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Noveno! Okay guys. Twocents & others have pointed out that we are listing the Espada's # by how they INTRODUCED themselves. So please don't just change them cause U don't think its correct. Minato88 02:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Trivia I removed the trivia saying that Aaronieros's name was pronounced differently for "some unexplained reason". His name was pronounced ah-ron-yeh-roh as opposed to the Japanese ah-ron-ee-roh because the "ie" sound is pronounced as "yeh" in Spanish. LapisScarab 14:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Death pic Someone tried to add Aaroniero's death pic, but I removed it. I'm not against the idea of having Aaroniero's death pic on here, but I think we need the screenshot of Rukia's sword stabbing through his head, as it shows his actual cause of death. Is there anyone who can upload that shot? Arrancar109 05:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) yes, i did that and i can get the pic you mentioned, but shouldn't it be of Aaroniero being split in half, rather than "Kaien" being stabbed in the head?--RexGodwin 05:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Naw. I'm gonna guess there isn't a clear shot of it (I haven't seen the ep for awhile), and the fact that Rukia stabs him in the head is actually much more dramatic and suitable for showing how Aaroniero dies, as well as the fact that he is killed, despite his huge advantage over Rukia (he has her dangling on Nejibana, which is impaling her). Arrancar109 05:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) is there a reason why you changed his profile pic back to him wearing his helmet? i mean he only wears it twice 1 during the meeting, and before fighting rukia, wouldn't it make more sense to have it be his true face?--RexGodwin 05:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Not quite the shot I was looking for. I was referring more to showing both Rukia and Aaroniero when she impales his head, but again, I haven't seen the episode in so long, so it might not be there. Still, if it is, use that shot instead. As for the profile change, Aaroniero seems to wear the mask almost all the time (he states it himself), and he only took it off in the first place so he could play mind games with Rukia. But I did think it was important to keep it on the page, so I left it in his Appearances section. I was pretty much using the "Mayuri logic" here (Mayuri's true appearance is MUCH more human, but he's almost always seen looking like some weird robot thing; Aaroniero seems to be a similar case). Arrancar109 06:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) well, how about this: http://www.kakuchi.net/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=449775 if not, this might work aswell: http://www.kakuchi.net/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=449783 --RexGodwin 06:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yep, the first one, but I can see why you'd ask about the 2nd one too, and yes, I did consider it for awhile. Thanks dude. Arrancar109 06:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and in case you're wondering how the first one got up there, I explored the site a bit. Once again, thanks, you're a big help. Arrancar109 06:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC) no problem :) that site is useful for screenshots, especially later episodes where the pics are in a higher quality--RexGodwin 14:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Trivia clean-up In Heat the Soul 6, his tentacles were a golden color, rather than the dark purple shown in the anime. ::Moved to Appearance in Other Media. His name, like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's and Nnoitra Jiruga's, was also a subject of hot debate. His original name ''Arroniro was changed to Aaroniero. His last name Arleri changed to Arruruerie as well, although his last name has not been officially romanized yet.'' ::Out of date. His name has now been officially romanized. Aaroniero is one of the three Espada to have his tattoo, which shows their rank, clearly visible during their released state. The others are Yammy Riyalgo and Nnoitra Jiruga. ::Not noteworthy. Aaroniero is also the only Espada with more than one tattoo, as both of his heads bear the number 9. ::Not noteworthy. Aaroniero is one of three Espada to be killed without their opponent having to use Bankai. The others are Nnoitra Jiruga and Coyote Starrk. Of these three, his opponent was the only one who was not at captain-level and wasn't even a seated officer. ::Was removed from other pages as it was deemed not to be worth having. Aaroniero is one of the few Arrancar whose mask did not change after his release. The only others to date are Findor Carias and Rudobōn. ::Not noteworthy. Aaroniero is the only Espada to not have a human appearance, because his Kaien Shiba appearance isn't his real appearance; But oddly enough, he seems to prefer said look. ::Speculative and not worthwhile. If anybody thinks that one of these points is worth having in the article, please state your reasons here. Do not add them back in without explanation. --Yyp 12:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) zanpaktou destruction? i have a possible reason on why, even though he ate metastascia, we never saw the skill. Aaroniero never touched rukia's zanpaktou with his tenticles. and if my memory serves me correct, metastacia had to touch a zanpoktou with her tenticles(hair?) to destroy it.Littlekill3r 15:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this is considered a spoiler (tell me if I'm wrong), but isn't Aaroniero the only Gillian out of the Espada? --Bluestripe the Wild New Profile Pic In light of Harribel being given a jacket-less profile picture, should we do something similar for Aaroniero and his helmet? The jar-like head illustrates his "true" form, which is important since he was able to shapeshift. Thus, it'd be better to use a shot of his jarhead. Anybody else agree? Mohrpheus 03:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw this coming with old jarhead, after what happened with Harribel. I think as long as people are in agreement (and we move the masked shot to the Appearance section), it can be done. We'll wait awhile and see if anyone objects to this before trying it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC)